


Just As Snuggly

by Hyperthetical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperthetical/pseuds/Hyperthetical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve! Bucky! Cuddles! Puppies, inexplicably!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Snuggly

**Author's Note:**

> "Tuesday is Bucky Barnes’ … 98th? 99th? THANKS FOR KEEPING YOUR CANON STRAIGHT, MARVEL???? birthday! And I think we can all agree he’s probably within the top ten of our favorite ninety-somethings, even given the hilariously large sample I personally have to choose from.
> 
> ANYWAY I was thinking what if I wrote a dumb stupid happy fic for my precious freezerburned crazy eyed angel. Then I thought, WHAT IF A LOT OF PEOPLE DID and while I am 1000000% too late and tired to organize it, if u write something tag it, idk, ‘Bucky Barnes big birthday bash’ and if posting on ao3 is a thing you do, I will set up a collection tonight. Anyway HAPPY FICS possibly involving BABIES AND DOGS and definitely probably SUPER HUGS FROM SUPER HEROES and then we can have them all. To gloat over."
> 
> \- lazulisong  
> http://lazulisong.tumblr.com/post/113116038931/hey-kids
> 
> DONE.

"Steve," Bucky sighed. "I'm so happy right now." A yellow Labrador puppy snuggled enthusiastically into his lap. Three others were sprawled across his legs, and a fourth had conked out on his chest, squeaky toy still in its mouth. Bucky petted its round puppy tummy and smiled to himself. 

"There are a lot of puppies here," Steve said. "I'm not sure where they all came from." He frowned. He could have sworn there were no puppies at all when he had taken the pizza out of the oven a minute ago.

One of the puppies wagged its tail and sighed, still asleep. "I don't really care. They're so cute." Bucky said. "We're keeping all of them. Bring me another blanket, I have five seasons of Dog Cops to catch up on."

"Sure," Steve said. He brought three extra blankets. It took a few minutes to rearrange all of the puppies and blankets so they could cuddle on the couch and eat pizza at the same time, but Steve was determined.

"D'you think there's other universes where things didn't turn out so good for us?" Bucky said, halfway through their third consecutive episode. The sun was beginning to set, the city skyline lit up pink-yellow-gold through their kitchen window.

"Nah," Steve said. "I'm sure any other puppies would be just as snuggly. Happy birthday, Buck."


End file.
